


Candy Heart

by dont_panic04



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Mutual Pining, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_panic04/pseuds/dont_panic04
Summary: Shuichi wasn’t fond of parties.He’s been to a few; but he found himself glued to the wall most of the time, checking fake texts every minute. His social battery gradually decreased throughout the night, only to head home early and feeling terrible the next day.This time however; he couldn’t simply blend in.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Candy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> what's better than a saiibo fic? a halloween saiibo fic !! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it, you can find me on tumblr rambling about them a lot (@monkeecore)

“This was a bad idea” Shuichi muttered, fiddling with the plastic maroon tassel. 

Shuichi wasn’t fond of parties.

He’s been to a few; but he found himself glued to the wall most of the time, checking fake texts every minute. His social battery gradually decreased throughout the night, only to head home early and feeling terrible the next day.

This time however; he couldn’t simply blend in.

A week prior, Kaito begged him to go, promising a true crime marathon right after. Shuichi couldn’t help but oblige, his friend wanted him there after all.

However; it was also on Halloween.

Shuichi had hastily come up with a costume, a vampire. You could call him lazy but he only had a week to prepare. Pulling at his collar, he glances at the door. His stomach turning into a tight knot, a bead of sweat began to fall from his forehead. Time seemed to slow down as he quickly knocked on the door.

The door opened soon after, with Kaito grinning at him. Which was quite hard to tell within the layers of toilet paper currently stuck to his face.

“Shuichi! You made it! Cool costume dude!” Kaito rambled as he grabbed Shuichi by the shoulders, and dragged him inside.

The building was way more pleasant than he imagined. Everyone was evenly spaced out, chatting amongst themselves, all sitting either on the velvet couches or sitting comfortably on the carpeted floor. Music was playing softly in the background, and a soft light from the fairy lights lit up the room. He expected it to be a little more chaotic, considering it was Kaede’s idea at first.

“Kokichi went to get some more soda, that’s why it’s so quiet” Kaito explained, had he read his mind or something? Shrugging it off, he walked towards the couch and squished himself in between Kaito and Maki, who were deep in conversation.

His luck seemed to finally run out as he heard a slam, turning he saw Kokichi, who was wearing clown like attire, his face was painted as well, one full soda bottle in his hand, empty in the other.  
“LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!” Kokichi screeched

Tonight was gonna be a nightmare.

Everything felt like it was crashing down once Kokichi stepped through the door. Shuichi was anticipating it, what he didn’t expect was the kind of games Kokichi had planned.

If it didn’t involve his crush, he would be totally fine.

It started out rather innocent, with a game of truth or dare. Kokichi was dared to down a whole bottle of Panta, Kaito unfortunately had to reveal an embarrassing memory from his childhood, Rantaro had to spill about his latest travels and so on. 

Everything was going fine, until Kokichi asked Shuichi.

“Shuichi! Truth or dare?” Kokichi asked  
“Uh...truth?” Shuichi stammered  
“Do you have a crush on someone here?” 

The words lingered as he felt his face heat up. Of course someone like Kokichi would’ve called him out, but he’d like to think he wasn’t an open book however, no one could avoid Kokichi. Besides, there was no way he would confess now, let alone through a game of truth or dare. He wasn’t prepared! Whatever, Kokichi might not stress him about the person in question.

With a long inhale, Shuichi nodded his head.

“Awww Shumai got a crush! Who is it?” Kokichi cooed all while wearing a shit eating grin. Shuichi was pretty sure he caught on.  
“Kokichi! That stuff is personal!” Kaede berated him, earning a whine from the other

It seemed like it was all done. Until Kokichi had to go again.

“Shuichi! Truth or dare?” Kokichi asked  
“Truth..” Shuichi mumbled while he began to fiddle with the tassel once again  
“What is the first letter of your crush’s name?” There was that grin again. This time Shuichi felt more relaxed as he realized quite a few people had a similar letter, therefore making it impossible to identify his crush.

It was a piece of cake.

“It starts with a K” Shuichi stated. Silence filled the room as all the following teens with that first letter eyed each other.  
“That’s almost everyone here!” Kokichi whined

“Sorry dude, I don’t swing that way” Kaito apologized; but it wasn’t him.

“I have no particular interest in romantic relationships at the moment but I appreciate the sentiment” Kirumi lamented; nor was it her.

“I know it’s definitely not me” Kaede hummed, her hand grasping Miu’s. Shuichi could imagine once but can never imagine again in a million years; so it wasn’t her.

“Aww Shumai! You’re cute but not my type” Kokichi chirped. Honestly he had thought about him before but it was only a fleeting thought, therefore it wasn’t him.

“I also appreciate this statement, however, I do not believe I have the capability to reciprocate your feelings and I deeply apologize” Korekiyo addressed. He had also considered it before, but he knew his chances were low; so it wasn’t him.

He just had one more person.

He knew he liked Kiibo, that was obvious but, he wasn’t sure if he felt the same. Sure Kiibo was incredibly kind and understanding however, he didn’t want to force anything on him. Kiibo did lament about wanting to delve into emotions such as love but yet again, he didn’t want to strain their relationship for his selfish needs. If he had to stay friends with Kiibo, he could deal with that. 

Finally looking at Kiibo, he honestly wasn’t expecting any reaction, just another apology and rejection. However, Kiibos eyes were glued to the carpet like it was the most interesting thing at the party, he heard little faint whirs and buzzes, his complexion a faint shade of pink. If Shuichi didn’t know any better, he would’ve assumed Kiibo was about to shut down.

“Hey Kiiboy! You gonna say anything or should I fill in for ya? Since robots probably don’t feel love being a robot and all!” Kokichi jested, earning a sharp slap on the head from Kaito, the other whining while rubbing his head.

Kiibo said nothing.

This could mean two things; one of them being that Kiibo felt the same and was just as mortified confessing during truth or dare or, he didn’t feel the same and he didn’t know how to reject Shuichi.

He really, really wanted to go home.

After that fiasco, it was agreed that one; Kokichi should never come up with party games and, two, don't bring up any kind of romance for the rest of the night. Shuichi found himself deep into conversation with Kaede and Rantaro, occasionally glancing at Kiibo, his eyes flying elsewhere. He felt a hand lightly grip his shoulder, turning to see Rantaro giving him a sympathetic smile.

“I know how awkward that must’ve been for you man but hey, he could like you back” he reassured Shuichi. He wanted it to believe it oh so bad but, there was a voice tugging at him telling him that Kiibo couldn’t possibly like someone like him, he deserved someone way more competent, more sure of themselves. But still, he clung onto those words, clinging on to the slim chance that maybe; Kiibo liked him back.

Everything seemed to settle down once more when another game was brought up. 7 minutes in heaven to be precise.

Does this party ever end?

Fortunately, he wasn’t the first to go. It was Kokichi actually, a rather amusing turn of events as he was dragged into the closet by Kaito, who was grumbling along the way. Minutes pass and Kokichi is flying out the door, Kaitos face is as red as a tomato. Next was a flustered Tenko and an indifferent Himiko, which ended in the two walking out hand in hand. It was an eventful sequence of events and it never seemed to outdo itself. Miu was rather flabbergasted when asked to join Kaede, as if no one knew. And finally, Ryoma smiled to himself as he was invited by Gonta; and Shuichi felt himself relax once again, smiling at it all take place.

His luck seemed to end, as it was Shuichi’s turn once again. 

A tightrope feeling was beginning to form in his stomach; and he couldn’t seem to shake it off. There was a low chance he could get Kiibo, but he still couldn't get rid of his uneasiness. So with a trembling hand, he proceeded to pick up the empty bottle; and began to spin it. The bottle looked like it was going 100 miles a second, flying between his classmates. But as soon as it started, it began to slow down, landing on Kiibo.

Just his luck.

He looked around only to get a look of pity from Kaede, and an encouraging wink from Rantaro. He felt a hand clap on his shoulder, turning around to find Miu who was smirking, grasping a flustered Kiibo.

“Let’s get to the main event people!” Miu shouted. Dragging both miserable teens, Shuichi's head still felt like it was spinning as he found himself stumbling to the back of a dark, very cramped closet.

“You got only 7 minutes so don’t jerk him off too hard Keebs!” Miu remarked, slamming the door short after, plunging the room in silence.

They were finally alone.

Shuichi could only hear his heartbeat booming in his ears. He attempted to initiate any sort of conversation but; his mouth didn’t seem to open. His chest began to felt heavy, his breathing got heavier and heavier, why did he have to confess now, in a cramped closet of all things-

“Are you ok Shuichi? Your stress level is off the charts” Kiibo asked. Though it was dark, Shuichi could hear the tint of worry in his tone.

“I’m fine,” Shuichi lied. Shortly after he heard some scuffling, only to find Kiibo looking at him, their chests pressed together, a little to close for Shuichi’s taste. He felt his face begin to burn up, hoping Kiibo wouldn’t notice.

“I assume you don’t like this predicament we’re in Shuichi?” Kiibo implied  
“W-what makes you say that?” Shuichi stuttered, regretting the direction this conversation was going, he really wished he was home now.

“Almost everyone at the party didn’t reciprocate your feelings, even Kaede who I was quite shocked to learn because it seemed you two were quite close” Kiibo noted.

He thought he liked Kaede. Huh.

Kiibo seemed to note their current position, and muttered a quick apology as he sat down next to Shuichi. Though it had only been a minute since they last spoke, it felt like an eternity as Shuichi began to contemplate his next move.  
He could possibly confess now, get it over with and anticipate the heartbreak. He’s dealt with it before, and Kiibo might be sympathetic but the last thing he needs is Kiibo’s pity. Or he could keep lying and go fake being sick and possibly head home early and act like the party never happened. He was starting to favor the second option however, this might be his only chance and it’s better to at least try, Shuichi concluded.

And so, fiddling with the tassel once more, he looked up from the floor and glanced at Kiibo.

“It wasn’t Kaede that I liked..” Shuichi started, Kiibo looked back at him, eyes widened

“I was wrong? Then who was it? I hope it isn’t Kokichi” Kiibo remarked  
“No! This isn’t about him, it’s...you” Shuichi stated. He felt Kiibo’s eyes digging into him now, his mouth slightly open.

“M-me? What did I do that could possibly gain your affection?” Kiibo pondered  
“Well, you are a really curious person a-and your smile tends to light up the room, and you're very kind but you still stand up for yourself. And, I-I think you’re kind of cute” Shuichi rambled.

This could’ve ruined everything.

He fiddled with his hands, anticipating Kiibo’s response. Maybe it would’ve been better if he kept lying to Kiibo, it could have possibly delayed the rejection.

“Y-you think I’m cute?” Kiibo stammered, who was still looking at Shuichi. Taking a deep breath, he looks at Kiibo once again.

“Yeah, you are quite adorable” Shuichi murmured, taking Kiibo’s hands into his own, this was his fleeting chance of feelings that were possibly reciprocated and he wasn’t gonna let them go now.

He could feel Kiibo’s imitation of a breath ghosts his lips, his face burning more by the minute.  
“Look...you don’t have to feel the same way I do, I don’t expect you to. But, may I at least kiss you once?” Shuichi asked. He was really in too deep now, how could he have asked such a personal question?

The last he expected was for Kiibo to nod his head.

He also wanted to kiss him.

Gently, Shuichi untangles one of his hands out of Kiibo’s, cupping his cheek. His heart caught in his throat as he inched closer, his heated face against Kiibo’s, closing his eyes, and finally closing the gap.

For a robot, Kiibo’s lips were really soft. They fit Shuichi’s almost perfectly, who was currently grinning ear to ear. His other hand left Kiibo’s hand and moved to cup his other cheek. Leaning in, Shuichi sighed in content causing Kiibo to jump up.

“Did I startle you? I’m sorry” Shuichi chuckled  
“You didn’t at all! It’s just..it was my first kiss” Kiibo mumbled.  
“R-really? I’m so sorry, I must’ve ruined it-” Shuichi faltered  
“No it’s ok! It was..perfect” Kiibo stated.

Shuichi felt himself slump down in relief, he not only confessed, he also got to kiss his crush.

“Just to let you know...I also reciprocate those feelings if you were wondering, you seem distressed about it when Kokichi mentioned it” Kiibo affirmed.

He liked him too.

Smiling to himself, Shuichi gingerly took one of Kiibo’s hands and intertwined it with his own. The two sat there, their heart beats in sync.

Two unsure teens, who finally found each other and Shuichi couldn’t ask for anything else.

The door finally opened, the light blinding the two teens. Glaring at the door, Shuichi found Kaede and Rantaro, who gave him a grin that he deemed as a congratulations of some sort. 

“What’s going on back there! Did heartless Kiibo reject poor Shuichi?” Kokichi chortled. Just as Kiibo was about to interject, Shuichi gripped his hand, and he slumped back down.

The rest of the night went like a blur, but Shuichi remembered lying next to Kiibo the rest of the night, their hands intertwined.

The party wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
